Skunked My Version
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my version of Regular Show's episode Skunked. You can love it or hate it but reviews are always welcomed.


Skunked My Version

"What I thought pouring hot coffee on Rigsby's head would make the smell go away" Eileen thought fearfully. As she was hoisted into the air by Rigby who was slowly becoming a were skunk, at that very moment Rigby almost tossed Eileen into the diner counter. Mordecai and Margaret stood there shocked finally at the last second Mordecai jumped in like a goalie blocking a soccer ball all the while yelling "Eileen don't worry I've got you!" As Mordecai caught Eileen he bumped his shoulder into the counter squeezing his eyes together as he felt the pain surge through him. "I am going after Rigby!" Mordecai declared he then felt someone grabbed his hand. Looking over Mordecai sees Eileen grabbing his hand refusing to let go, Mordecai somehow got his hand free and said "Eileen I'll be fine don't worry." Feeling Mordecai kiss her forehead Eileen began to tear up slightly as she watched Mordecai running through the door after Rigby who was back to his normal self for now.

Feeling his heart racing literally pounding against his chest. Mordecai began to think to himself if I were a were - skunk where would I go. Then up ahead Mordecai saw the skid marks on the road shortly after that he saw the cart. "Bingo!" Mordecai said to himself snapping his fingers his next thought was were did Rigby go. Mordecai looked into the forest "I guess he went into the forest." Running into the forest Mordecai thought angrily to himself thanks a lot Benson if you hadn't told us to go and do roadkill bingo Rigby wouldn't be in this mess." Seeing a cabin up ahead Mordecai hides behind a tree because he sees Rigby talking to the were - skunk about the cure so he himself doesn't turn into a were - skunk. From what Mordecai could see and hear the were - shunk was laughing he wasn't going to give his secrets away that easily. Jumping out from behind the tree Mordecai yells "Hey were - skunk dude you'd better give him the cure or else", he was pointing at Rigby. "Yeah what he said" Rigby yelled agreeing with Mordecai. "Or else what!" the were - skunk said he and Mordecai were standing a great distance away from each other, but mostly because Mordecai didn't want to get sprayed by the were - skunk.

"Oh you mean this!" the were - skunk said as he took a tree trunk out of the ground and hurled it at Mordecai. "What the" Mordecai said to himself as he tried to jump out of the way in time. A were - skunk is able to do that he must have super human strength" Mordecai thought to himself in shock. Rigby could only watch in horror as his best friend was hit by the tree trunk and knocked him out for a few minutes. Eileen and Mordecai always shared a special connection after all the pair have been dating for awhile now. At that very moment back at the diner Eileen was sitting at the counter on a stool thinking about Mordecai, when suddenly she began to start to cry again. Margaret came over and rubbed her back for a few minutes trying to sooth her before going back to work. Surprising held nothing against Eileen and Mordecai dating. Eileen just hopped to god that Mordecai was alright. After waking up from his knock out Mordecai jumped up and proceed to wrestle with the were - skunk. After a few minutes of wrestling Mordecai pinned down the were - skunk and said very threateningly with their faces almost touching each other, as he says " Tell me what the cure is so I can cure me best friend." The were skunk saw that Mordecai meant business stuttering the were - skunk practically said "I am still not telling you I was just messin with you." The were - skunk then flung Mordecai into the cabin.

The were - skunk didn't even make it up to the front steps of the cabin when Mordecai reappeared in the cabin doorway, with a look of triumph on his face. The were - skunk looked what Mordecai had in his hand it was a can of tomato juice, the were - skunk backed away as he heard Mordecai say " I just thought for a minute that this can of tomato juice might be the cure." Mordecai then squeezed the can of tomato juice as hard as he could the can exploded spraying the were - skunk in tomato juice then Mordecai and Rigby in shock as the were - skunk separated into two people a skunk and a man who thanked them for saving him. The pair said nothing as they watched the man run off. Then Mordecai ran to the cart Rigby following closely behind him all the while yelling questions at him about what are they going to do now. As Mordecai got into the driver's seat of the cart, he put the keys into the ignition. As the cart started up Rigby quickly got in and again asked "Where are we going?" "To the supermarket to get more tomato juice because I only found one can of tomato juice and I used it on the were - skunk." The pair made it to the supermarket Mordecai quickly got out of the cart and quickly went into the supermarket to purchase some more cans of tomato juice. As quickly as he went into the supermarket he was out again with two bags which contained four cans of tomato juice. Then Mordecai and Rigby went back to the park and the house that they shared with their housemates. Rigby went straight to the bathroom to bathe in the tomato juice to finally get rid of the skunk smell. Mordecai took this as an opportunity to head down to the cafe to see Eileen and maybe Margret would be there too, and when Mordecai got to the cafe Margaret and Eileen were both there. Margret was tidying up preparing to close and Eileen was the first to noticed Mordecai she jumped off the stool by the counter and screamed "MORTY!" Mordecai welcomed his girlfriend with open arms. That's when Mordecai noticed the tear streaks on Eileen's face and asks her "Eileen what were you crying about?" Looking away ashamed Eileen said "I got a bad feeling that something bad happened to you." Then Eileen was quick to add "and with you covered in bruises and possibly blood." Touching his face Mordecai then laughed slightly as he showed Eileen the red substance "oh this he says its just tomato juice." As Eileen leaves to get the first aid kit to treat Mordecai's bruises, she tells Margret she will lock up. Then Margaret leaves the diner. Finally alone Eileen made Mordecai tell her what happened so as Eileen tends to his bruises, Mordecai tells her what happened from getting hit with the tree trunk, to getting knocked out for a bit, to wrestling with the were - skunk, to finally covering him in tomato juice. By the time Mordecai finished his story Eileen had finished dressing his bruises. Turning around Mordecai cups Eileen's face and gives her a long passionate kiss and says "I am sorry for worrying you I really am", taking a deep breath Mordecai continues by saying "I also know we share a very special connection and I would never want anything to happen to that connection. So what I am basically trying to say sorry for worrying you." Eileen just smiles and kisses Mordecai again for a second time. Then the two walk outside of the diner, after Eileen locks up two go their separate ways ready to face whatever the next day threw at them.

'

'


End file.
